playground_vfandomcom-20200214-history
Grei Ironclaw
Grei Ironclaw 'Appearance' Grei stands at 6' 2", being a smaller member of his species. His coat has a normal grey wolf pattern. His hair is done in a messy fashion. 'Personality' Grei has a mild case of ADD, making him somewhat easily distracted and gullible. He is quick to follow orders, unless he knows from prior experience that following those orders is not a good idea. He gets straight to the point and is quick to act when presented with something he knows how to deal with. When he's presented with a situation where he doesn't know what to do at all, he tends to freeze up with indecision. At heart he's slightly simple minded and is a rather nice person. 'History' Born before the Benefactor's War, the majority of his younger years he remembers took place after the Torun occupation of his home country. As the Torun soilders set up base near his house, he was fascinated by the things they brought in. He would often sneak off into the base to look at the tanks, planes, guns, etc and almost as often he would get up getting caught and taken home to his mother or locked up overnight. After a particularly explosive accident he caused, they made him pay off the damages by doing janitorial work. He didn't mind very much as he got to be in the base without getting in trouble and he even got to help the mechanics with the tanks sometimes. Occasionally they let him take old parts home as well. As he grew older, he officially signed up for the Torun Military and they put him to good use in a formation of a new experimental Mech Suit unit. Due to his previous experience with Mech Suits he was chosen to go to Chuuten Corp and serve as a tester for their new Mech Suit designs. 'Advantages' *'Strength I (Common): '''Kylats are strong, 'nuff said. +1 *'Engineer I (Uncommon):' Grei has always dabbled with machines and the like and knows a thing or two about them. +2 **'Mech Suit Engineer I (Rare):' Grei especially knows a lot about Mech Suits and how they work. +3 *'Martial Training I (Uncommon):' Grei has been trained in the military. He knows how to use Rifles, Pistols, and Explosives. +2 *'Mech Suit Pilot II (Uncommon): Grei has a lot of experience piloting Mech Suits and is a force to be reckoned with when he pilots most any Mech Suit. +4 *'''Light Mech Suit: Grei owns a personal Mech Suit he built and maintains himself. **'Strength Booster I (Common)': Strength Boosters are a standard feature in Mech Suits +1 **'Armor Plating I (Uncommon)': Armor Plating is also a standard feature in Mech Suits +2 **'Leg Boosters I (Uncommon)': Grei's custom built Leg Boosters allow the pilot to leap over people and in the hands of an experienced pilot, deliver powerful kicks. +2 **'Integrated Mini-Rocket Lanucher I (Rare):' This misslie launcher, attached to the right arm of the Mech Suit, contains 16 small rockets that are fired two at a time. Custom built by Grei. +3 'Linked Story Elements' *Kylat *Tallian *Mech Suits Category:Character